overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Synopsis Dante is an offense hero who uses her firearms to fight Talon. Appearance Dante wears a black tank top with dark brown cargo trousers with black boots. She has a brown undercut hairstyle with a small ponytail at the top. On her upper back she has a large black outline tattoo of wings that spread from her shoulder blades to the back of her upper arms. The tattoo can be seen from her upper arms. On her waist there is a bandolier/utility belt that holds several grenades, a combat knife and ammunition. On her wrist there is a tattoo that reads "See no evil, Hear no evil and Speak no evil." She is slender and has a small mole above her right eyebrow. Personality Dante has a black and white view of criminals, she believes that those who break the law deserve brutality. She has a soft spot towards her half sister Widowmaker and makes alot of effort to break through Widowmaker's brainwashing. She has a low view of heroes and vigilantes because she was manipulated by The Maw as well as blaming Overwatch for failing to rescue Widowmaker. Dante is a tomboy and enjoys baseball. Biography Aubrey Lucas is the half sister of Amélie Guillard, Dante was raised by her father in Canada but the two sister never lost contact with each other and made frequent visits to both Canada and France. When Amélie disappeared after the death of her husband. Aubrey went on a hunt for her but unsuccessful, desperate to find her sister she begrudgingly joined a vigilante group called "The Maw" and she lead to believe that they were helping her find Amélie. After several years of service, she discovered the true nature of The Maw, the members were apathetic, combative, sadistic, egotistical and treacherous. When The Maw discovered Aubrey's revelation, the captured and tried to execute her but she escaped and killed them. She destroyed The Maw and left to find Amélie herself. Using The Maw's research, she found a base that is used by Talon and she soon assaulted it and claimed it for herself. When she left the base, she was reunited with Amélie who was now known as Widowmaker. She frantically tried to break through to her but she was forced to fight her sister, after a lengthy fight Aubrey was about to get through to Amélie but they were interrupted by Tracer and Mei who believed that Aubrey was a Talon member but Amélie escaped during this. Aubrey furiously punched Tracer and explained what she was doing, when Tracer tried to apologize and offer Aubrey a place in Overwatch, Aubrey rejected her offer and vowed to rescue Amélie and beat Talon on her own. Weapon Aubrey uses a shotgun 8 rounds per clip ''1.5-second reload'' ''2 - 7 damage per pellet''  ''20 pellets per shot''  ''Max 140 bodyshot damage'' Abilities * Sticky Bomb: Dante uses a sticky bomb to deal 45-60 points of damage to the target. This takes 16 seconds to recharge. * '''Skull Cracker: '''Dante stuns her target by slamming her elbow into the top of the head, This does 35 points of damage and takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Dinner Bell "Soup's on Boys!" Dante uses a Large Machine Gun that also acts as a grenade launcher. The bullets do 75-100 points of damage whereas the grenades do 85-110 points of damage. The ultimate lasts 6 seconds. Story: Glass Walls The story begins with Dante searching through the files at The Maw's headquarters because she believes that they are deliberately avoiding their promise to find her sister Amélie Guillard. Her suspicions are proven correct when she discovers the files and it's revealed that The Maw is actually working for Talon as a secret agency. Although Dante is furious at this revelation she decides to keep it a secret and plans to escape at midnight. During dinner with the leaders of The Maw, she begins hearing her text ringtone, she's also receiving threatening messages such as "YOU FAILED HER" and "TIME TO SLEEP AND WEEP " in her memo. She's unsettled by this and tries to ask if anyone else hearing a ringtone but nobody in the room hears it. When she deduces that someone has poisoned her drink, the leader Noah reveals that he knew about Dante's investigation and it's for the greater good, before Dante can react she collapses on the table and begins to sleep. Dante found herself inside an empty aquarium tank and as she breaks down the glass, the water falls in to the tank and she nearly drowns. After frantically trying to resurface, she washes up on a large box of matches but she is forced to run when she see's a large version of her sister trying to kill her by crushing her with a match while trying to light it. After jumping off the match box, she lands on a carpet and is forced to hide from a large purple cat that tries to hunt her. After using a needle to frighten it away, she begins to float and she finds herself sat at a stool in front of Amélie. Dante admits her guilt and self doubt for allowing herself to partner with The Maw but Amélie assures her that it wasn't her fault. When Dante tries to ask for guidance from Amélie, she is soon teleported inside Château Guillard and Amélie has disappeared. Noah appears in front of Dante and verbally tortures her, after hearing enough of Noah's voice Dante fights back and realizes who she has to be. "I have lived a thousand lives before living my own, I always believed that I needed to be with someone so that the world can make sense. I realize now that this is no longer the case, I am the balancing point in the cruelty of life and its blunt apathy. The world carries its own truths but I will carry my own because that is the absolute truth of my life. I have always rejected my combative nature so that I can protect those I love, this isn't who I am and I've lost a sister because of it. My world will grow to my whim and to my time. I am what truly am, not a puppet of normalcy." The story ends with Dante climbing out of her grave and killing her undertakers and silently assaulting the headquarters while its alarms are blaring. Passages from Christina Rossetti's poem Goblin Market are shown in each sector. Trivia * Dante's wings tattoo was based on Richard Forrester's from the Swedish crime drama Modus.